Guest Staring Again
by teenvogue123
Summary: Sequel to Guest Star! Sonny and Chad are the New it couple and are deep in love, but Emily wants revnege and will do anything to get it by breaking friendships,realtionships,and careers. Sonny however is ready to fight back.It's the start of World War III
1. I'm Back

"SONNY, SONNY WAIT UP" Tawni yelled after Sonny who was quickly running ahead of her.

"NO I can't be late again" Sonny yelled over her shoulder.

"Ok, but I'm wearing heels, you're wearing converse" Tawni yelled.

"SORRY" Sonny yelled and stopped at the door of the Condor studios main office. Tawni caught up to her trying to catch her breath as they passed reception, down the hall to a familiar conference room. Everybody that was on a show made in condor studios had to have monthly meetings. They usually told them to keep up the great work and tell them other stuff that was going on. Sonny and Tawni knew they were extremely boring. Sonny was usually texting someone, but today Marshall told them that they should really pay attention so he took away all their phones until the meeting was over. They yanked open the door and everyone stared at them. Sonny looked at Tawni annoyed that she had made them late, but Tawni just rolled her eyes and went to sit next to Nico. Sonny rushed over to Chad and sat next to him. He smiled at her.

"Ok now that we are all here we can begin" Tracy a studio executive said glaring at the two girls who giggled behind their hands and Chad chuckled lightly. "Alright as we all know there has been lots of drama in the past couple of months, but to be truthful and you all know this, drama gets ratings! We have fired Miss Green and welcomed back Miss Monroe however we are seriously considering rehiring Emily because she brought a great deal of ratings to so random and the network!"

"There is absolutely no way I am working with her" Sonny burst out. Everybody turned to stare at her.

"A problem Sonny" Tracy asked.

"YES you just said that there was tons of drama and she is out to get me besides I'm pretty sure nobody wants her around anyway" Sonny scoffed and Chad gently took her hand.

"Look this will benefit everyone"

"HOW SO?"

"Miss Green is funny and an amazing actress besides you don't even know what show we were going to put her on"

"FINE what show?"

"We think it would be great for her to be on Mackenzie Falls and JONAS!" Tracy said excitedly. Sonny peered at Nick, Joe, and Kevin. They seemed uncomfortable. Joe caught Sonny's eye and he smiled in an apologetic way. Sonny smiled back but tuned to Chad who was clearly unhappy he stood.

"I will quit" He said.

"Chad calm down it's only a couple episodes nothing to get excited over." She said.

"NO come on I don't care what sells I mean you always tell us to be 'role models', but here you are using something that makes at least most of the people in this room angry and uncomfortable"

"MR. COOPER PLEASE SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW AND BE QUIET UNLESS YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE FIRED, HERE ON THE SPOT" She yelled at him.

"NO I'll just quit and then you fail because the teen heart throb is gone" Chad defended.

"We don't need you in case you haven't noticed the Jonas Brothers are here and you are easily replaceable" She snapped at him.

"Please you can't replace me with fro, man purse, and tight pants!" Chad smirked glaring at the boys. Sonny slid down in her seat and put a hand over her eyes. She was clearly embarrassed by his outburst even thought she knew he was right.

"Chad the Jobros have already beat you and anyway we can always find another bowl cut blonde boy with blue eyes" she stated.

"Whatever" he said. "I won't quit _**now **_but I refuse to have any romantic connection with her at all"

"Well of course not you and Sonny are the new it couple and we can't ruin that" she said and Chad rolled his eyes sitting back down.

"Any questions" Tracy asked exhausted.

"Yes I was wondering why you think this is a good idea" Tawni said and everyone laughed. Tracy didn't respond instead she looked at her black berry and smiled to herself.

"Ok she's here so act nice" Tracy said. Sonny and Chad looked at each other in silent panic. The room was quiet as everyone waited for something to happen when suddenly the door opened. Emily stood tall in her heels she smirked at Sonny walking to the front of the room. She hugged Tracy before turning to address the rest of the room.

"Hey bitches" she smirked. "I'm back"

The room stood in a quiet silence. Sonny saw Tracy stand up and walk up to Nick quietly talking to him. Emily spotted the only empty seat next to Sonny. She crossed the room placing her bag on the table and sitting next to Sonny.

"Just so you know I'm not even close to being done with you in fact the fun is just starting" Emily laughed.

"I'm not scared of you" Sonny said.

"Well you should be" Emily said chomping on her gum.

"Well I'm not and I never was" Sonny whispered. Emily was about to respond when Tracy interrupted them.

"Ok great news"

"Emily's fired" Tawni said hopefully.

"No, but thank you for that Miss Hart, anyway Mr. Jonas has informed me that his girlfriend would be willing to be the guest star on Jonas!" Tracy smiled, Nick blushed and looked away.

"So Emily is fired" Sonny said.

"Oh of course not she will be playing Jane Betwix on Mackenzie Falls!"

"Perfect more time for me to focus on destroying you" Emily said evilly in Sonny's ear. Sonny stood and left ignoring everyone looking at her. She sat on a bench outside the building. If Emily wanted to play it dirty then Sonny would too because like Emily said karma is a bitch and Emily was so going to get hers. Sonny only had to wait for Chad and Tawni to come and get her.

_**I'm adding Michelle in as Nick's girlfriend and like Sonny's new friend, but you can tell me if you don't like her btw the line where chad makes fun of the jonas brothers fro is nick, man purse is kevin and tight pants is joe, just in case you didnt get it. Please review haha I hope you liked it.**_


	2. Explain

Sonny sat in a lonely silence as she waited for the meeting to get out. Sonny played with her iphone until she heard the doors open and she looked up to see Chad. She smiled meekly at them.

"Are you ok" Chad asked as he sat down beside her.

"NO I don't want my life to be ruined" She said.

"Look she can't keep up apart now don't worry." He comforted her pulling her closer to him.

"She won't stop no matter what" Sonny said her voice beginning to crack and her eyes started watering.

"So what two against one actually more than that everyone is made at her even her own cousins so I think it'll be ok" he said.

"How are you so calm about this" She asked.

"Because I love you more than anything" he said and Sonny smiled and sighed.

"Fine, but I will warn you that if she gets in my face I'll have to take her down" She said and stood.

"That's fine" Chad said and stood as well leaning down to kiss her before taking her hand and leading her back to the studio. Chad's arm slipped around her waist and she rested her head on his leather jacket clad shoulder. They ignored the fact that everyone was just coming out of the meeting and was staring them down and looking back at Emily waiting for her to snap but she was too busy on the phone to even notice the golf cart that almost hit her. Sonny peered back at Nick and his brothers who were walking together with Nico and Grady. Sonny had noticed that Nick blushed at the mention of Michelle even though her name hadn't even been said. She pondered over this. She knew he wasn't embarrassed by her, so why had he stayed silent, even Kevin and Joe looked down. Sonny wondered if Michelle was a bad actress although it didn't matter she was pretty and tons of show hired for that fact alone.

"Chad I have a question" She asked.

"Ok what"

"If I was your girlfriend and I wasn't famous but then I got a part on your show would you be embarrassed?" she asked and thought about it for a while.

"I don't know" he finally said. "Why?"

"Didn't Nick blush when Tracy announced that Michelle was gonna be on Jonas"

"Yea maybe he was just smitten or embarrassed by the fact that everyone was staring at him"

"Maybe" Sonny said as she saw the door to the commissary in sight she would have to talk to Nick later. Chad was about to say something to her but they were cut off by someone screaming.

"I WILL NEVER SHARE A DRESSING ROOM WITH THAT PSYCHO BITCH" Portlyn screamed stomping down the hall. She glared at Sonny and Chad. "Thanks for breaking up with her because now I have to share a room with her"

"Whoa that's not my fault" Chad said.

"Whatever" Portlyn screamed again and ran down the hall probably to complain to someone who didn't care and wouldn't do anything. Sonny and Chad looked at each other before continuing down the hall to Sonny's dressing room. Chad kissed her goodbye before disappearing around the hall. Sonny smiled and entered her room. Tawni was already there staring intently at her computer.

"Tawni what are you doing" Sonny asked.

"Finding out how to get a restraining order" she said simply.

"And may I ask why"

"Yes I don't want to die" Tawni said.

"Really Tawni calm down" Sonny said.

"Coming from the girl who stormed out"

"Well ok fine I just think we could handle her"

"More like you want the chance to beat her up again" Tawni smirked.

"What NO never" Sonny said and Tawni looked at her. "Alright fine, but I won't"

"Ok whatever you say Sonny" Tawni laughed. Sonny rolled her eyes and left she decided to find out why Nick had been weird. She also knew he had enough sense not to mention Emily. Sonny walked to the Jonas set and asked a short blond girl where Nick was. The girl pointed and Sonny instantly saw Kevin and Nick's head of curls along with Joe's new wave look. Their backs were turned to her as she walked up to them. Sonny lightly tapped Joe's shoulder he and his brothers all turned. Sonny gave her brightest smile.

"Hey Sonny" Joe said. The others nodded in response.

"We need to talk all of you" she said. They looked confused but nodded and led her to their dressing room which only held a couple couches and table with tons of guitars and a set of drums and a keyboard. She sat in one of the couches and they sat down as well.

"OK so what's up" Kevin asked.

"Oh nothing how's Danielle or Michelle" Sonny asked pleasantly.

"Fine" Nick and Kevin answered.

"Really Nick that's cool I mean I heard she gonna be a guest star" Sonny asked.

"Um no not exactly" Nick said quietly.

"What do you mean Tracy announced it to the whole studio" Sonny said confused. All three boys looked uncomfortable and Nick cleared his throat.

"Sonny here is the thing Michelle got the gossip girl part so she'll be in New York" Nick said.

"So you're not gonna have anyone on your show" she asked unsure why they wouldn't give her a straight answer.

"I haven't exactly told anyone besides you and my family about Michelle every else thinks she's just a friend and so our publicist and Disney thought it would be good if I was dating Miley Cyrus again or even Selena" Nick said.

"What do you mean" She asked.

"I'm dating Miley for publicity, but I'm really dating Michelle and so Miley will be guest staring on our show" he said.

"And Michelle's ok with this" Sonny yelled.

"Not exactly" Joe laughed and Nick punched him in the arm.

"I don't have a choice besides we both decided it wouldn't be good for both of us to be in the spotlight" Nick said.

"Why"

"Haven't you ever heard that we're slaves to Mickey mouse" Joe laughed again and everyone else except Sonny rolled their eyes.

"Look Michelle really wanted that part and she wanted get it on her own and I didn't want her to get anything because of me being me or have fans call her a video girl or a gold digger or something like that" Nick said and Sonny awed.

"That's sweet"

"Yea well I mean once her first episode goes on air I can be seen with her" Nick said.

"Oh I thought you were embarrassed by her or something" Sonny said.

"Nope I just don't want to date Miley any more" Nick said. Sonny laughed and hugged them all goodbye getting ready to leave.

"Oh Sonny wait Emily is out to kill so beware she will do anything to get you even hurt someone close to you" Kevin warned, she smiled weakly and left. Sonny glanced at the clock they were supposed to be writing new skits, but the whole so random cast was a little shaken by all the things going on. Sonny decided to get some water at the commissary. She continued walking until she saw a girl looking confused in the hall way.

"Michelle" Sonny yelled and the girl turned relieved to see Sonny.

"Hi I'm lost" she said and Sonny laughed.

"Ok where are you going" Sonny asked.

"Well I'm leaving for New York in a couple of hours so Nick and I are having a goodbye lunch" she smiled.

"Oh yes I just talked to him" Sonny said in a low voice and Michelle narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"They told you didn't they" She said and Sonny nodded.

"I'm sorry I just think it's kinda weird you would let him do that" Sonny confessed.

"I know I don't like it, but if he has to do it then let it be besides it's only fake."

"Why can't Nick say no?" Sonny asked.

"Do you know what magazines would say if they knew that Nick was dating a fan and like having Emily back, this give Jonas good publicity because who doesn't want to see two people dating acting together" She said.

"Yea I guess I mean I couldn't do that" Sonny said.

"Well you're already on TV so it doesn't apply"

"But Kevin isn't getting married to anyone famous" Sonny reasoned.

"And no offense to Kev, but he isn't one of the most sought after teens" Michelle laughed.

"Well good luck then with the show and everything" Sonny said.

"Thanks I'm surprised you're so concerned about me I mean you don't really know me"

"Well I like you and I think you and Nick are an awesome couple" Sonny said. Michelle smiled and hugged Sonny before beginning to walk where Sonny pointed, but she stopped and turned to face Sonny.

"Um Sonny I think you should really watch out for Emily"

"I know, but I can handle it" Sonny said.

"I don't know I saw her and she asked me all theses questions about you and told me that it would be wise for me to choose her. She told me all the thing she could and would do to you"

"I'm sure that I can handle them" Sonny said alert.

"It wasn't what she said it was how she said it and the fire in her eyes" Michelle said and bit her lip before Sonny said goodbye and began walking away. Sonny hid behind a wall a few feet away from her pervious conversation. Sonny pulled out her phone and dialed the number Tawni had given her and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello" a soft female voice answered.

"Um hi yes I would like to talk to Stephanie Collins" Sonny said.

"Ok I'll transfer you" The voice said and a moment another voice came on.

"Hello Stephanie Collins dating consultant for tween and teen weekly"

"Hi my name is Jane and I have a story for you" Sonny smirked.

**Review and I hope you like my second chap for this story hahaha I wrote all my anger in it Jk LOL!**


	3. Plan

Sonny ran inside her apartment building away from the cameras flashing away at her and up to her apartment. She greeted her mother who was making dinner. Sonny smiled and went to her room opening her laptop. She waited patiently for it to startup before clicking on the safari button in the bottom of her screen. She watched the page load then she quickly typed in . Lately Sonny's story had gone from tween to teen so it was featured on more than just the cover of a magazine for middle schoolers. She didn't even have to scroll down to find her story and smile in satisfaction. Sonny looked at the bottom of the article saw that Jane Brigs was mentioned her fake name she had used. She read the article quickly before sending it to everyone in her email contacts. Sonny quickly ran to eat dinner with her mom before going out with Chad.

Nick, Joe, and Kevin crowded around Kevin's computer screen reading the article sent to them from Sonny. All them had their mouths wide open and eyes bulged.

_**Nick and Miley or Nick and Whatever Her Name is!**_

_**Just in Nick Jonas may not be dating Miley Cyrus after all in fact he might be dating a no name Midwestern girl. Her name Michelle Roberts a sweet brown eyed dark haired beauty. A close source that came to us with the story told us that Nick and Michelle are neighbors and they quickly fell in love. The source tells us that Michelle moved from Illinois supposedly because her father's job, but we also hear that she had landed a part on gossip girl. I wonder how many times she mentioned that she was dating a teen heartthrob. I think that the Jobros might want to get a head start in writing video girl part 2. Sorry Miley (or more Disney) it looks like your cover has been blown and the secret is out Nick Jonas is dating a fan and not the southern sweet heart we thought he was.**_

The boys looked at each other as their phone rang Kevin quickly picked it up.

"Hello" He said.

"Kevin I read the article" Tracy said over the phone unpleasantly.

"Ohhh really well we just got it" Kevin said.

"Well as you know we are concerned about it, but we will handle besides nobody can really trust trashy magazines anyway" she laughed.

"Yea I totally agree" Kevin said.

"Well good I'll see you and your brothers tomorrow"

"OK yes you too."

"Oh wait Kevin this Michelle is just a friend right" She asked.

"Yes she and Nick are just friends" Kevin said exhausted.

"Alright goodbye" Tracy said before hanging up. Kevin looked back at his brothers and also saw his parents. They all looked concerned. Their mom was about to say something when Nick's computer across the room sitting on their couch started ringing from Skype. They all saw Michelle flash across the top. Nick rushed to answer it.

"Hey Michelle" He answered.

"Hello Nicolas I was checking out facebook and I had like a hundred notifications from my friends telling me to check out teen weekly .com and I went on and whoa there it was an entire article about you and me." She said.

"Look I know, but the studio will fix it" Nick told her a little stressed.

"Look I don't care if anyone knows about me or not I'm just mad that someone would tell a magazine about that" She said.

"Wait you don't care that people will be calling bad things or saying you only got on TV because of me." He asked.

"Yea well it annoys me a little, but you and I both know that I'm not using you and I already got the part" She said.

"Wow I think I love you" Nick said unfazed.

"Ok I love you too" Michelle giggled.

"Ok well I have to go we need to find out who did this" Nick said.

"Ok, but call me when you find out I need to know" She said and Nick nodded they said goodbye and Nick closed his Mac. Kevin and Joe had already gone to their rooms; his parents had stayed behind and looked at him with glee. He smiled and left embarrassed that his parents had seen he and his girlfriend tell each other they loved the other one, but Michelle had seemed unfazed by it just like everything else.

The next morning Chad and Sonny went to work hand in hand. Chad couldn't understand why Sonny had been so happy that morning or why she hadn't stopped smiling ever since he knocked on her door. They walked down the hall and Tawni saw Sonny. Sonny waved past her, but Tawni ran ahead and stopped in front of her. Tawni smiled in a wicked way.

"I know what you did Sonny and I have to say I'm impressed" She said. Sonny gave her a warning look.

"What did you do?" Chad asked.

"Well Chady she tol-"Tawni started but was cut off by Sonny.

"I did nothing um Chad I have to get to class, but I'll see you at lunch" Sonny said, kissing him goodbye and pulling Tawni away.

"Wow calm down" Tawni said.

"No you almost told Chad what I did and that would be bad, very bad" Sonny exclaimed.

"Then why did you do it" Tawni said.

"You will see, but how did you even know that I did that" Sonny asked.

"Oh please I know you and you told me that you want to name your kid Jane and the guy you had a crush on in your freshman year he last name was Brigs" Tawni said matter of factly.

"FINE you caught me now leave me alone please"

"No way tell me why you did it"

"I can't, but I promise you will find out later" Sonny pleaded just as a certain three brothers spotted Sonny and came her way. Tawni saw Sonny's expression and turned and saw the brothers as well. She crinkled her forehead, but walked away without another word.

"Hey Sonny what's up" Joe asked.

"Hey you guys"

"WE got your email" Kevin said.

"And I must say we thought better of you" Nick said shaking his head.

"I didn't do it" Sonny said.

"Ohhh really because you are one of the few people we told" Nick said.

"Look I swear I didn't"

"How can we know that" Joe said.

"You said you told your family and Emily is your cousin did you tell her" Sonny asked.

"Well yea we had to she is close to us" Kevin said.

"But why did she do it after we told you" Nick asked.

"Perfect timing I guess I mean she probably planned it out" Sonny said and they thought about it for a moment.

"I guess she could do that, but why?" Joe asked.

"So she could get back at me for everything. She knows you would blame then I would be lonely and she would then take Chad and Tawni" Sonny said.

"Oh you might be right I'm sorry Sonny we should have thought about it, you would never do that" Kevin said and Joe and Nick apologized too.

"Come we have to find Emily see you later Sonny" Nick said and they left. Sonny watched them go before smirking and walking to set het plan was going perfectly because after no one would very believe Emily after what she or rather Sonny did!

**Read and Review! I love you ****guys'**** thanks for supporting my story!**


	4. Fighting BFFs

Sonny sat at a lunch table with Chad and Tawni. Tawni had warmed up to Chad a lot after he got them steaks and other good food for lunch. Sonny had held a tiny smirk on her lips ever since Nick and his brothers had come up to her that morning. She had been having a great day. They wrote and rehearsed all their sketches which meant that they had they rest of the day to do whatever. She looked at Chad who smiled sweetly at her.

"What's up with you" Chad asked and Tawni looked at Sonny as well.

"I'm just having a good day that's all" Sonny said and Tawni raised her eyebrow at Sonny.

"Ok whatever" Chad said and laughed clearly confused. Tawni looked around the cafeteria and noticed two things out of everything. One was Emily sitting by herself at a table reading a book and the other was three raven haired boys walking into the commissary.

"Sonny I don't think you day will be getting better" Tawni said as both girls watched the boys, but Tawni felt confused as they walked past them with smiles and headed back to where Emily was.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Sonny said sweetly. Tawni turned around fully in her chair to watch what was going on. Joe talked while Nick and Kevin gave stares she could only get a side profile. After a moment they all got up and began to leave.

"Excuse me I need to quench my curiosity" Tawni said and left them, but they barely noticed because Sonny and Chad just stared into each other's eyes. Tawni gagged, but continued on. She found them in the hall way and hid behind a wall she thought of how Sonny had been like this when she first saw Chad and Emily. Sometimes Tawni blamed herself for what happened. If she had let it alone then Emily would have faded out and Sonny and Chad would have some together without a ton of drama. Tawni felt a little saddened by the fact that she hadn't seen the normal happy all the time Sonny. Nico, Grady, and Zora all said that they didn't really notice anything different, but Tawni knew that the only reason that Sonny was so happy was because she was plotting against Emily. Tawni had given up even though she hated the bitch, she knew that Emily was all talk because another hit to the face and Emily would be fired and carried out by security. Tawni brought herself back to focus and put her back flatter against the wall so as not to be seen.

"Look Emily I told you about Michelle in private" Nick said.

"Um I know, but even so you're the one carting her around in public" Emily scoffed.

"Ok so why did you tell" Joe asked.

"I didn't I swear I mean what good does that do for me" she said.

"Um I don't know you get the chance to blame it on Sonny then take everything from her" Kevin said and Tawni heard Emily sigh loudly.

"Look I would never do that because I like Michelle and I wouldn't risk any family" She said.

"Well then who else would do it?""How about Sonny or Tawni I mean come on they hate me and although I despise them I don't think I would hurt you because it might lead to Sonny." Emily reasoned.

"Yea, but I mean I can't imagine Sonny doing that and no offense, but all facts point to you" Joe said.

"Well whatever believe that I don't care just leave me alone and don't talk to me until you realize I'm not always the bitch your friend had made me out to be" Emily said and walked off she walked past Tawni, but stopped and turned with a glare in her eyes.

"You are a nasty little fly on the wall with bottle blonde hair! You and HER sicken me" Emily said.

"I am not a bottle blonde" Tawni exclaimed.

"Whatever, but you tell Sonny next time she does this well let's just say hell hath no fury" Emily said and walked away her dark brown locks flowing down her back as she stormed away. Tawni moved from the wall. She had felt like she was stuck there. She made her way to her only safe haven in this place. She opened the door to her dressing room and stepped inside smelling all the perfumes that she had. She flopped onto her chair and closed her eyes and massaged her now throbbing temples.

"Hey Tawni you ok?" Sonny asked and Tawni's eyes flew open as she sat up straight.

"No I'm not I can't believe that you did all that" Tawni said.

"Really I thought you would be proud I mean I did something and she dissevered it" Sonny said.

"Maybe, maybe not I don't know, but I'm sorry for whatever I did to you" Tawni said.

"What do you mean" Sonny asked.

"I mean I should have never made you do all this stuff because look what it has turned you into" Tawni said.

"And what would that be" Sonny asked.

"A bitch" Tawni said simply.

"Huh" Sonny asked confused.

"Yea a cold hearted one, I thought you were good, but I guess I broke the chains and set the real you free" Tawni said sadly.

"What! No way if anything you're the bitch you started everything" Sonny said.

"No I didn't" Tawni exclaimed.

"Yea whatever and for the record I am the same person, maybe you are just jealous that I got Chad and you didn't"

"Oh please I'm very sure I don't want Chad" Tawni laughed.

"Get out!" Sonny said.

"WHAT!"

"Yea I don't need you to call me names and diss my boyfriend" Sonny said.

"Look Sonny I was just kidding besides if anyone should leave then it would be you" Tawni said.

"Fine see you later" Sonny said harshly.

"Bye"

"Oh btw if you're wondering where your lipstick is I used it and now it's all over Chad's lips" Sonny smirked and left. Tawni screamed. How dare Sonny do that and use her coco moco coco. Tawni lay back in her chair and found her lipstick hidden in the chair. She opened the cap and saw it.

"A NUB" Tawni screamed and threw it a picture if Sonny and Chad on Sonny's vanity. She smirked at her perfect aim.

_**Read and Review please**_


	5. Alone

Sonny sat in her car music pounding in her ears. She didn't feel like facing anyone, but a sudden tap on her window made her jump in her seat. She saw Chad and smiled with relief. He motioned for her to open the door. She leaned across and opened the passenger door and turned off the music. Chad slid in next to her. He smiled slightly at her. Sonny just stared straight ahead.

"Sonny is there anything you want to tell me" he asked. Sonny shook her head. "Alright fine how about the fact that you told the whole teen world about Nick and Michelle then blamed it on Emily and after that yelled at Tawni"

"She told you" Sonny said looked at him.

"Yes and I thought this was behind us" he said.

"Chad please she said she would do anything to hurt us" She said.

"NO hurt you, but anyway you were the first one to do anything" He said.

"I did to keep us safe" She said.

"She is a girl not a monster we could handle it" He said.

"I also needed to keep my job safe" She pleaded. Chad laughed darkly.

"Tell me Sonny since when did you see your job over me and your friends" Chad said.

"That's not what I meant" She said.

"Even so you did something to Tawni, Michelle, Nick, and me" He said.

"I didn't do anything to you" She said.

"Yea you turned my girlfriend into a bitch" He sneered at her. Sonny stared at him with her mouth open.

"And since when did you stop becoming an ass" She retorted.

"When you told me you loved me" Chad said getting out of the car walking away without a second glance. Sonny got out of her car and ran inside. She knew that it couldn't be too late for an apology. She thought she should probably start with Nick. She ran to the JONAS set they were filming she slipped into the back and watched. She saw Miley and Nick pretending to have a crush on each other. She waited until cut to go up to Nick.

"I'm sorry Nick "Sonny said. He looked at her blankly.

"Well you should be you almost ruined us" Miley snapped at her.

"What she means is that it could be bad if they thought we were faking a relationship even though we are" Nick said looking at Miley. She rolled her over eye shadowed eyes and left without another word.

"I know, but I don't know why I did it" Sonny said.

"I don't know if I can forgive you" He said.

"But you know why I did it" She said.

"I understand why you did it, but I don't like it" He said.

"Alright fine whatever" Sonny said turning to leave.

"If you're wondering how I knew Chad and Tawni told me" Nick called after her. Sonny curled her hands into fist and kept walking. She saw Joe and Kevin glare at her before stopping her.

"Nick is too polite and even though Michelle said she could handle it well how do you think she will feel after people call her names and do horrible things" Joe said.

"I'm sorry" She said.

"You're not forgiven until Nick and we find it ok" Kevin said and they walked away from her. Sonny wiped away her tears feeling alone as she walked down the hall. She saw Emily eyes closed leaning against a wall. Sonny decided to just walk past.

"Hate feeling alone" Emily said and Sonny stopped.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sonny sniffled.

"Look Sonny I know what you're feeling" She said.

"So what" Sonny snapped at her.

"I'm here to offer you a truce" Emily said.

"No way unlike you I have a friends and a boyfriend" Sonny said.

"Do you, Do you really Sonny" Emily laughed.

"I do"

"Ok then why was Chad just flirting with one of the interns and Tawni doesn't even want to see you and well the boys hate you" Emily said.

"They'll get over"

"Maybe, but then I am I here" She said.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked.

"I mean that if they got over it then I wouldn't be hated and have to eat lunch alone and avoid social contact with everyone" Emily said.

"I'm not like you at all" Sonny spat at her.

"Yeah right Sonny. You are like me except when I get back at someone I only hurt my target you destroyed me and Michelle's life will never be normal. Face it we are just plain bitches" Emily said.

"What do you want" Sonny said.

"A friend" Emily said.

"Fine what are we doing tonight" Sonny asked.

"I don't know let's walk and talk" Emily laughed. Sonny grinned back maybe having Emily as a friend wasn't so bad after it saved her from being destroyed as Emily put it. "You know Sonny, James the new intern is super cute and into you too, plus his friends not bad"

"Well I guess I'll just have to meet him then won't I" Sonny smirked. They kept walking, but were stopped by Chad and Tawni who had severe looks on their faces.

"Sonny what are you doing" Tawni warned.

"Talking to a friend unlike you" Sonny said.

"How so"

"What were you and Chad doing making out behind me back" Sonny snapped. Chad and Tawni looked at her confused.

"Why would we do that" Chad asked.

"Because you're a jerk" Emily said and sonny nodded.

"I would never do that" Tawni said.

"Please you have dated almost every guy here" Sonny said.

"Have NOT" Tawni exclaimed.

"Your right" Sonny said. "I'm just being a bitch like you said even though you're one too."

"What's wrong with you" Chad said.

"Nothing" She said, smirking at them. Tawni sighed.

"Sonny, stop it" Tawni said.

"Stop what"

"Being a bitch"

"That's your job" Sonny and Emily laughed.

"Fine I didn't want to do this, but it's your fault" Tawni said. She pushed Chad up against the nearest wall. She got close to him before finally touching their lips together. Tawni smirked into the kiss and threaded her fingers into his hair. Chad got the idea and slipped his arms around her lower back and pulled her closer.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Sonny screamed. Tawni pulled away from Chad and faced Sonny.

"Being a Bitch" Tawni said and walked off with Chad following her. Sonny glared after them.

**Read and Review! I have a lot of drama already haha I love it.**


	6. Forgiven

Chad followed Tawni down the hall running to catch up with her. He had no idea how she could walk so fast in a pair of very tall heels. She looked at him briefly when he walked beside her. Tawni walked down to the set of Mackenzie falls and into Chad's dressing room. Tawni sat in his makeup chair and waited for Chad to say something, but he wasn't sure how to start. He stood in front of her not even checking his appearance in the mirror.

"Tawni what the hell was that" Chad said deciding to just spit it out.

"I was giving Sonny a taste of her own medicine" Tawni said turning the chair to fix her blond hair.

"BY making out with me" Chad exclaimed.

"Ok stop being so dramatic and second I know for a fact that you enjoyed the kiss" Tawni smirked at him.

"Oh really and how did you know I liked it" He said.

"Well you just told me and if you hadn't then you wouldn't have kissed me back or put your arm around me" She said in a matter of fact way.

"Well I was just playing along" He said a little nervous.

"Chad it's ok if you like me I mean who doesn't" Tawni laughed and Chad cracked a smile.

"Well it's just I don't know I miss Sonny" He said frowning.

"Yea I mean this is horrible, but I think we can fix it" Tawni said.

"Really how I mean I don't want to hurt she is still my girlfriend" He said.

"CRAP then my plan is out" Tawni said.

"Alright what is your plan Tawni?" Chad asked amused.

"How much would you oppose to dating a beautiful blonde to make Sonny jealous?" Tawni asked. Chad smirked and swooped close to Tawni's face.

"And where is this blonde beauty?" Chad asked a smirk still clear on his face.

"You're looking at her" Tawni said and closed her eyes when Chad's lips touched hers.

Sonny sat in her dressing room chair reading a book. Tawni had let her back with only a note and Tawni was almost never in the room. Sonny enjoyed time she had alone during the day she worked on the show and then when she got home she ate dinner with her mom then called her friends and went to bed. It had been like that for a week. Sonny hadn't even talked to Chad since the incident in the hallway. Sonny knew they were broken up in almost every way except verbally. Sonny shut her book and slid down in her chair closing her eyes. They snapped open when she heard voices outside the door on Tawni's side of the room. Sonny ran into her dressing room thing. She opened the curtain a little when someone walked in.

"Where's Sonny?" A make voice murmured.

"I don't know why do you care" Tawni said in a harsh whisper.

"I don't just making sure" He said and Sonny realized it was Chad. She looked at them. Her eyes widened when she saw Chad pull Tawni closer and kiss her lightly. Tawni smirked and deepened their kiss. Sonny remembered that day and she decided not to watch something that made her want to throw up. She pulled open the curtain and stopped into the open. Tawni and Chad looked at her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Sonny screamed.

"Sonny calm down" Tawni said.

"NO I WILL NOT" Sonny screamed at her then turned her angry gaze to Chad.

"Sonny we kinda broke up" He tried.

"Umm we kinda didn't I can't believe you would do this I mean I thought you were better than this and with my best friend of all people" She said. Chad made a move to say something, but couldn't. Sonny shook her head and ran out. She ran a hand through her thick brown hair and walked off. She sat on the curb of the sidewalk outside. She ignored the people who walked by her. She couldn't help but cry. She tried to pull her phone out of her pocket but remembered it was still in her purse on the table in her dressing room. She could just go find Emily, but she knew that her friend was filming a scene right now. She sniffled and started to pick the black nail polish off her fingernails. She stopped when a pair of legs dressed in purple skinny jeans stopped in front of her. She looked up and saw the gentle face of Joe Jonas. He sat down next to her.

"Hi Sonny" He said.

"Hi what are you doing won't Kevin and Nick like be mad that you're sitting by me I mean I thought you were all unhappy with me" She said. Joe shrugged.

"Maybe, but I doubt it and after all you look liked you needed a hug" Joe said and put his arm around Sonny pulling her close to him. She smiled and laughed.

"Thanks I could use a friend right now" She said.

"What's wrong?"

"Well Chad and Tawni are going out or something, but Chad and I weren't technically broken up"

"Ohhh I'm sorry how did you find out?" He asked.

"They were making out in our dressing room" Sonny said.

"You know what Sonny you deserve some one better then Chad" Joe said.

"I guess so" She sighed.

"You do" Joe smiled at her and she scooted closer to him.

"Thanks so how's your love life" Sonny asked.

"Not so good it turns out that when girls think you dumped a famous pop star on 27 second phone call then they don't want you anymore" Joe laughed.

"I'm sorry" Sonny laughed.

"Yep you know Sonny if you ever need to talk or a shoulder to cry on I'm always here" Joe said.

"Thanks Joe."

"No problem oh and I think Kevin and Nick are ready to forgive" Joe said.

"I could apologize right now" Sonny asked. Joe got up and held out his hand.

"Of course my lady" Joe said. Sonny took his hand and followed him. They passed Emily in the hallway who gave then a look and Sonny shrugged. Emily rolled her eyes and kept walking. Sonny laughed and Joe looked at her. She just smiled back sweetly. Who needed Chad when a perfect gentleman was right here holding her hand.

_**Review please I really want to know what you think!**_


	7. Apologize four more times

Sonny stood nervous in front of two curly headed boys. She smiled weakly at them. Nick cleared his throat and gave her a serious look while just looked at her, his expression blank. She mentally winced and thanked god that Joe was standing with his shoulders only inches apart their hands closer and almost touching. She took a deep breath and smiled her signature smile.

"I'm very sorry" She said.

"Are you, are you really?" Nick said sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"I am I mean I was stupid to think that it would do anything for me or you or even get back at Emily who I'm friends with now." Sonny pleaded.

"OK Fine" Nick said.

"What really" Sonny asked surprised.

"Yep" Kevin said pooping the p, he and Nick both smiled at her pulling her into a hug. Sonny laughed.

"Why so forgiving"

"Because we hate being made at you Sonny, you're like the big ball of happiness that brightens our day" Kevin said.

"Well thank you of only everyone felt that way" She sighed.

"Well you could apologize" Nick mumbled.

"I can't I didn't do anything wrong" Sonny exclaimed.

"Sonny I had no idea you were so naïve" Joe laughed.

"What are trying to say Joseph" She said pursing her lips and turning her eyes onto Joe.

"It's just maybe you apologized to the most hurt people, but Tawni and Chad just want the old nice Sonny" He said avoiding her burning gaze and flopped into a chair.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry for who I am" Sonny said.

"That's not what Joe was saying" Nick intercepted.

"Actually it was" Joe cut in. "Look Sonny we love you we really do, but this whole like destroy people and hurt people is not who you are"

"You don't even know who I was before not that I even changed" She argued.

"Well come on Sonny the sweet shy nice girl I bumped into in the hallway in my first day here is not who I'm looking at right now" Joe said. An awkward silence filled the room as Sonny thought it over.

"Ohhh look Kev my phone is ringing and let's go take this outside" Nick said suddenly and Kevin followed him out of the room. Joe and Sonny stared at them, but made no move to keep them in the room. Sonny sighed and took a seat next to Joe she looked down for several long moments before finally facing Joe.

"You're right I have been turning into a total bitch and I hate it! It eats me alive because I feel like I'm losing everything for something so stupid and petty. I mean I almost feel like going back to Wisconsin again" Sonny said tears starting to come out of her eyes.

"You're not a _total _bitch" Joe said laughing. "And don't leave again besides you can fix this right now!"

"Really" Sonny sobbed.

"Yes come on we are going to apologize! Well actually you are going to apologize, but I'll be there for moral support" Joe said and they both laughed. Sonny followed him to from the long walk of the Jonas set all the way to the so random set where Tawni and Chad were talking to Nico, who spotted Sonny and waved. She waved back, but was cut off by the cold looks on Chad and Tawni's faces as they both whipped their heads to see the intruder. Sonny felt like they would know it was her just by her scent or the light sound of her dainty footsteps. She approached them warily with a soft cautious smile.

"I am so very sorry can you forgive me" She said slowly turning her head back to see Joe's face which held an encouraging smile. They both thought stood silent for a minute before Tawni's face split into a smile.

"YES of course and I'm so sorry as well, btw my life totally sucks without you! I hate fighting" Tawni gushed and hugged Sonny who laughed. Chad smiled at her.

"I'm sorry as well for being a jerk" Chad said and half hugged Sonny.

"Well I have to go, but I'll see you later Sonny" Joe said leaving with a wink. Sonny turned back to the two blonds.

"So Tawni lunch later" Sonny said and Tawni nodded. "Oh and Chad maybe dinner" Sonny said with a small laugh, but felt the air turn dreadfully awkward. Chad blushed and Tawni bit her perfectly glossed lip and looked at Sonny with sudden sadness.

"Look Sonny I'm glad we're all friends and stuff, but" Tawni started, but was cut off by Chad.

"But I have a party to go to and need you to be my date" Chad said smoothly.

"Um yea sure I'd love to go" Sonny said and looked at her phone which showed a text from Emily. "Sorry Tawni, but I actually have plans with Emily, so I have to go" Sonny said and gave an apology smile. Tawni smiled back and watched her go before hitting Chad on the arm.

"Are you serious" Tawni said raising her eyebrows at him.

"Saving our asses" He said.

"How so" She challenged.

"I just know that we made up with Sonny and if she found out we are dating she would bitch out on us" Chad said.

"Fine, but if I was her I would think that you had kinda broken up with her." Tawni said crossing her arms.

"Tawni just listen telling Sonny will be bad" He said stressing the point further.

"So you pretend to date Sonny"

"Yea, but don't get too jealous because Jonas will get to her and she will have to leave"

"I have never known Chad Dylan Cooper to be willing to have a girl leave him and besides the last secret relationships you were in sucked" Tawni said.

"How so"

"Well Sonny found you and Emily in a hallway and Emily found out about you and Sonny and freaked out!" Tawni said with a rightful smirk on her face.

"True, but I'll make this work" He said stepping closer to her.

"It better because I don't feel like letting you go just _yet_" Tawni said in a clear flirty tone. Chad just smirked and cupper her face in his hands bringing her face closer and moving their lips together.

_**I hope you enjoyed it haha please review and sorry I haven't written in a while I let my friends read a story I wrote and so I have be really into that one. Not that I don't love this one it's just I have to write for readers and my very impatient friends. It's called our 48 hours and it's about this girl Morgan who is dating Nick Jonas , but she lives in Illinois and so she only has weekends to visit him oh and she hates Miley Cyrus haha. It's on Jonas brothers fanfiction and I have the same pen name if you want to read it! **_


	8. Heartbreak War

Chad waited on the Monroe's green couch. Sonny's mom sat next to him, glancing at him every five seconds. He played a game on his phone trying to ignore the awkward tension. Sonny finally emerged from her bedroom dressed in dark skinny jeans, a lacy red tank top, and a leather jacket. She threw her phone and keys into a small leather clutch. Chad stared. He forgot how beautiful Sonny was. Her brown hair looked soft and healthy compared to Tawni's over glossed blonde locks. Chad looked away feeling guilty. He like Tawni, but he and sonny they had a history. He sighed and grabbed her hand leading her out the door.

"I'm glad we're together again!" Sonny beamed.

"Yea me too." Chad said honestly. He mentally hit himself. He liked Tawni, but he loved Sonny. _Dammit I can't keep Sonny and have Tawni too. _Chad thought.

"So shall go to this party?" Sonny asked. Chad nodded and opened his car door for her. She slid in gracefully and smile at Chad while he got in the car. Chad felt weighted down with guilt. _I can't date Tawni with Sonny not knowing. I at least owe her that._ Chad looked over briefly at Sonny. She was fiddling with the radio. She smiled at him, knowing he was looking. Chad looked back at the road ahead. They would be at the party in ten minutes. He had to make a decision by then.

Sonny hummed happily to whatever Lady Gaga song was on. She smiled and for once in a long time was actually happy. She loved Chad. She loved his beautiful hair that always seemed to shine in the sun. She loved his memorizing blue eyes. She loved his cocky attitude and she loved his sweet side. She loved him. Sonny relaxed and looked out upon the bright city lights of L.A. She loved this place she could call home. She loved her dad and step mom, but Wisconsin no longer held her interest. Sonny noted as they pulled up to a huge club that Chad looked tense. Chad got out and threw his keys to the valet before getting Sonny. She smiled at the cameras flashing at them and took Chad's hand.

"SONNY CHAD LOOK OVER HERE!!!"

"GIVE US A KISS"

"CHAD HOW IS TAWNI!!!" The photographers yelled at them. The last comment however had Chad rushing Sonny through the door not even stopping for pictures with fans. Sonny looked at Chad confused as they entered the flashy neon room. Strobe lights going in and out like a blink.

"Why were they asking about Tawni?" Sonny asked curious.

"I don't know, but I have to go see her about that. I doubt she wants to be romantically linked to me." Chad laughed and excused himself. Sonny felt alone and went in search of someone she knew. She spotted three curly headed boys and two dark haired girls. Sonny grinned as she made her way towards them. They smiled as she approached. Only Michelle did not return the smile, she kept her mouth in a tight line. Sonny sighed and sat down next to the girl. Joe, Kevin, and Danielle turned away. Only Nick and Michelle faced her although Nick looked away pretending not to listen. Sonny faced Michelle and gave her a clear apologetic look.

"Hello Sonny" She greeted coldly.

"Hi Michelle look I want to apologize for everything that happened it was wrong for me to tell you personal life to the public. You can hate me forever and I know it still won't be alright." Sonny pleaded.

"I don't know" she said looking down.

"I hate myself for what I did." Sonny said watching her lift her head and seeing the emotions flicker through her eyes. Michelle sighed and looked back up at Sonny.

"I guess I have no choice, but to forgive you" She said and offered Sonny a weak smile.

"Are you serious"?" Sonny asked unsure.

"Yes I can see as to why you did it. Although I don't like how you did it, but I suppose we can start over again" Michelle grinned this time. Joe clapped and Nick smiled brightly at her.

"Oh yay!" Sonny hugged Michelle tightly and beamed.

* * *

Chad made his way towards Tawni sitting by herself. She carelessly stirred a straw in her cup which only contained ice. She was drinking water; a hangover could ruin her forever if she actually drank alcohol. Tawni popped an ice cube into her mouth enjoying the way if froze the inside of her mouth. She saw Chad make his way over to her; she swallowed what was left of her ice cube and smile brightly at Chad. She saw he looked rather grim. He sat down opposite her.

"Hi Tawni" Chad said and he flashed her a tired white smile. Tawni perked up and smirked at him.

"So how's Sonny?" Tawni asked.

"Fine and that's why I came here. Look we can't be together" He said, closing his eyes in case she slapped him. She didn't.

"You cannot be serious?" She asked appalled.

"I'm sorry, but I can't deny it. I love Sonny and always will" Chad said.

"I hate you so much right now" She snapped at him.

"Tawni I am really sorry" He pleaded.

"Fine, but I hope you know that Sonny will never take you back after you've used her for public appearance." Tawni said. She stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I need a refill and a stable boyfriend." Tawni said. She faced Chad bringing her hand up and hitting Chad hard across the face before storming away. Chad touched his stinging cheek and watched Tawni practically run towards Sonny. He watched them deep in conversation. Sonny looked shocked and a little saddened, but he couldn't really tell. They finished their conversation in a few minutes. Chad could definitely see the smirk on Tawni's face as she walked away. She caught his eye and winked. Chad groaned. Chad saw Sonny get up and walk away from her friends, but not to him. He followed her a few steps behind. They ended up in a brightly lit hallway, obviously not used for club guests.

"I know you're following me." She said.

"Sonny I'm sorry" He said.

"I can't believe you!" She screamed.

"Sonny please I realized how much I love you!" Chad tried.

"Well it's over now. I don't ever want to date you again. You cause me too much heartbreak! Tawni will drive me home." Sonny said. She left without another word. He stood speechless, over the edge, he was breathless. Chad decided he hated fate. Fate was trying to keep him and Sonny apart.

"I hate my life" Chad said in sudden realization that Sonny was gone.

* * *

**I hope you loved it!!! Even though I have A LOT of drama!!! haha thats ok**


	9. Player

Chad sat in his car outside the dark parking lot. He was hidden from cameras and reporters. He just needed to be alone. He couldn't believe he would be so stupid as to lose Sonny. This was starting to become a habit and he didn't like it. Chad leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. He wished he and Sonny could go a day without any drama. He just wanted time were they were dating just Chad and Sonny, not with all the cameras and the evil girls. Chad groaned and sat up, intending to start his car when someone tapped on his window. Emily Green smiled at me and motioned for him to open the door. Chad was very hesitant.

Although Chad knew that Emily and Sonny had recently become friends, something Chad didn't understand. He still didn't trust her. She had tried to sabotage his relationship multiple times and ruin Sonny's career. He hated the girl along with her goody-goody cousins. Chad grimaced and leaned over to open the door for Emily. He still didn't like her, but he knew she would have something interesting to say. She smiled only slightly, before slapping Chad across the face. He looked at her bewildered. Emily just smirked back at him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Chad screamed rubbing cheek which was growing steadily redder. Emily just leaned back in the seat, crossing her legs and relaxing. He stared at her expecting an immediate answer. She finally sighed and looked at him.

"I hit you for making me do horrible things to other people." She said simply.

"Liked what?" He exclaimed. Emily only lifted her eyebrow and stared out the windshield. They sat in silence before Chad spoke again. "I didn't make you do anything."

"No, but you made me fall in love." Emily said and Chad looked down guilty. "I thought you loved me too, but it was all for Sonny wasn't it Chad? I mean did all those things to her and now I realize it was really you."

"I did _like_ you, but I loved Sonny more." Chad said and looked out the window. Emily snorted in disbelief. Chad turned towards her. "You don't think I liked you?"

"You liked my looks and my fame, but you most certainly do not like me." She said. Chad thought this over and he felt a little angry. He did love Emily, but he also loved Sonny. He didn't like that Emily resented him. He had liked her until she went all crazy on him.

"I did like you until all that stuff happened." Chad said.

"So you're saying that you liked me until Sonny was dating other people and then you dated her behind my back." Emily said with false amusement. Chad looked at her. She was right he did do a lot of horrible things to her, but she wasn't always the victim. More often than none, her little schemes were hitting both Sonny and Chad. Emily pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and looked at him. "I don't know why I liked you to anyone else for that matter!"

"I have a girlfriend you know!" Chad said smugly and then realized his mistake. Emily laughed at this.

"I'm pretty sure Tawni and Sonny both broke up with you." Emily said. She looked at him with interest in her eyes. She wondered how far she could push his buttons. She didn't really need Chad, because after all Zac Efron is way better looking than Chad. Yet she always felt a little drawn to the arrogant blonde. Emily mentally shook herself. She was here to tell Chad off and make him feel bad, not fall for him again. She made to get out of the car, when Chad grabbed her arm. She looked at him uncertain. Chad took a deep breath before leaning in close to her and closing the gap between them. Emily pulled away first. She glared at the blonde.

"Where are you going?" He yelled as she got out of the car.

"Away from you!" She screamed at him. "I came here to tell you how much of an ass you are! I got my answer and I'm Sonny will want to hear this too!"

"WAIT! Please don't tell her!" Chad said.

"And why shouldn't I? You are too afraid to see what you really are!" She yelled.

"And what would that be?" He snarled.

"You're a player! You can't hold on to one girl and after they break up with you then you kiss them in your car!" She yelled and almost ran away. Chad sunk back into his seat and sighed. He pulled out his phone and dialed Sonny. She didn't answer and he didn't leave a message. He called Tawni next. She did answer.

"ALRIGHT YOU LISTEN HERE I HATE YOU SO DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" She screamed and hung up. Chad looked at his phone bewildered. He decided to make another call to the flower place at the Grove. He needed to charm his way back into their lives. He knew it might not do much, but it could them to talk to him again.

The next morning Chad found two vases of flowers in his dressing room. He ran all the way to So Random! Chad found both Sonny and Tawni sitting in the prop room laughing. He entered cautiously. They heard his steps and looked at him blankly. He didn't see anger or sadness or anything. He was about to say something funny when Sonny spoke first.

"Leave now," She said with venom in her voice, her face had betrayed her. Tawni nodded as well.

"Look just let me explain!" Chad exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but I think we understand!" Tawni snapped at him.

"NO you don't!" He yelled at them.

"Oh, but we do Chad. You're kind of a womanizer. I mean come on! Did you have a different girl every night when we dated?" Sonny asked.

"I would never do that!" He yelled in a desperate plea.

"Really?" Tawni asked. "Well then what about Emily?"

"Yea you kissed her last night about 20 minutes after we broke up?" Sonny said.

"Yes, but she was all over me! Chad lied desperately.

"I'm sure, but face it Chad all your girlfriends over lap each other." Tawni said with an eye roll.

"Leave now Chad." Sonny said. Chad looked down and left. He bit his cheek to stop from crying. He still had some pride left, even if he just lost a friend and possibly the love of his life. They were right and he couldn't deny it. In the past couple of months he had probably been single for a matter of seconds and that was just sad. He sighed and walked back to his dressing room. He needed to be single and in that time he could try and fix his relationship with Sonny. Chad opened the door to his room and noticed something in it that wasn't there before. Emily sat on his couch in a short dress and heels. Her hair and makeup was done perfectly. She held a seductive look and her face. He stared unsure what to do.

"Hello Chad. Our big kiss scene is next and I thought we could practice." She said.

"I'm pretty sure that's not a good idea." He swallowed nervously. He always loved the way Emily looked, but their makeup people did an amazing job. He had forgotten they had their kiss scene today. He wanted to kiss Emily again, but shouldn't. She should not have asked him anyway. She was supposed to hate him. Emily walked up to him with an expectant look on her face. They stayed in silence for several crucial minutes.

"Fine if you won't kiss me then, I'll have to do it myself." She said sternly and placed her lips on Chad's. Chad was starting to enjoy it when she pulled back. Emily smirked at him and began to leave. "Sorry about last night. I was a little bit jealous, but if you're free now then we should go out sometime."

Emily walked away and left Chad speechless and uncertain what to do. All he knew was that his being single plan was not going to work after all.

* * *

**_I hope you liked it! Please leave me a review and sorry it took so long. I've been a little distracted._**


	10. New Plan

Emily excited Chad's dressing room with a look of disgust. She let her feet lazily carry her to her dressing room. She threw herself onto the couch and sighed. She hated Chad to his very core. Everything about the blonde boy seemed to say obnoxious player. She tried to remind herself how she even fell for Chad it was all a hazy memory. One where she was a silly love stuck girl. Emily was had just been fresh off the fame boat and was caught off guard when THE Chad Dylan Cooper started an innocent flirtation. It seemed innocent enough until he was at every party, every charity event, and every part of her brain. She blushed every time he so much as looked her way. Then he asked her to dance one night and she couldn't hold back the rushed yes. Chad had swept her off her feet. Then they were dating and everything was perfect. Till she found out about Sonny. Sure looking through your boyfriend's phone might spell out jealous girlfriend, but she had to know. Almost every text or call was from Sonny. It annoyed her, after all Chad didn't seem to have many friends, but then she got on So Random. She would be working right with Sonny. She knew she should have rejected it right away, but her jealous side won. A knock on the door interrupted her thinking.

"OPEN UP GREEN!" Emily rolled her eyes and moved to answer the door. She was greeted with the angered face of Tawni Hart. Tawni rushed right past and plopped herself down in a purple chair across from the door. She took in Emily's outfit and gave a simple raise of one of her blonde brows. Emily shook her head and turned closing the door. She sat next to on the couch next to Tawni. She fidgeted with her short skirt, while waiting for Tawni to start speaking. "So did you do it?"

"Kiss Chad? Yeah I did it." Emily said quietly. Tawni noticed her sudden shyness. She realized that Emily was feeling a little guilty. She felt angry and sympathetic at the same. She was mad because they both knew they had to carry out the plan, yet she could see why Emily felt guilty. While he played around, it was almost an unspoken rule that Chad _was _Sonny's. Suddenly Tawni doubted herself as well.

"We don't have to do this." She said.

"I know, but it's already been down." Emily said. She took a sudden interest in her shoes. She didn't want Tawni to think she was weak. She could carry out the plan. It was quite simple. Make Chad fall for her and Tawni again and then have the press find out the Chad was a co-star skirt chaser, and then he would run back to Sonny. While Tawni wanted Chad dead Emily didn't know if risking his career for her own petty games was the right thing to do. This is why Tawni didn't tell Sonny.

"Well we don't have to do it! I know we're both second guessing this. So instead let's just embarrass in front of Condor Studios." Tawni said and Emily nodded.

"That is much better." Emily said with a sigh of relief.

"Good, now we need to set some ground rules." Tawni said standing and pacing the room. "We can't tell Sonny. She is trying to be nice again and if she knew then she wouldn't give into Chad's advances." They wanted Chad to see that no matter how many girls went for him Sonny was the only girl. And they needed Sonny to be jealous enough to fight back for Chad, plus embarrass Chad as well.

"No acting like a total ho." Emily said and Tawni nodded.

"Kissing is fine, but nothing else!" Tawni told Emily strictly. She ignored Emily's offended look.

"Don't let anything leak to the press."

"Don't let anything about the plan slip."

"And Finally,"

"Don't,"

"Fall,"

"In,"

"Love,"

"With,"

"Chad,"

"AGAIN," They both finished. Another knock on the door had Emily getting up to answer it. She saw it was one of the show interns. She didn't say goodbye to Tawni as the boy escorted her to set. They both knew what she was going to do. As Emily rounded her way on the set that was supposed to be Chad's character's bedroom, she spotted Chad. He saw her as well and swallowed nervously. She moved to her mark and waited for Chad to stand next to her. He cautiously stood beside her.

"Ready for that big kiss?" She asked.

"Um yes!" Chad snorted trying to regain he arrogant attitude.

"Well we've certainly had enough practice." She said throwing Chad a saucy wink. He swallowed again and Emily placed a light smirk on her lips.

* * *

Tawni laid on the prop room couch. She was aware of how wrinkled her track suit was getting and how flat her hair was getting, but she was bored beyond belief. She had asked Sonny to get her a smoothie two hours ago. She was sure she had only spent ten minutes talking to Emily. She wondered how the big kiss scene was going. Tawni knew Emily was good at acting like a drama raged teen, but sometimes she let feeling get in the way. As much as she would love to see Chad's brains splattered around the ground and have a baseball bat in her hand, she knew that Chad and Sonny needed to be together. Even if he was a total ass, she could see he was sorry. At least he seemed so when he tried to deliver flowers to her. Emily didn't go into details about their kiss though.

"Tawni I got your smoothie!" Sonny chirped from the door the prop house. Tawni sat up and found Sonny looking rather disheveled. Sonny handed her a smoothie and basically threw herself next to Tawni.

"What took you so long? And why is your hair all messed up?" Tawni asked. She saw a almost unnoticeable black streak the ran from Sonny's eye down her cheek. Her eyes went wide.

"I rescued some kittens from the side of the road and when I went to drop them off at the shelter I saw a boy with blonde hair like Chad's and then I don't know what happened, but I just kinda found myself sitting in my car and I was crying. Then I remembered your smoothie." Sonny gasped close to crying again.

"It's ok Sonny! I'm sure the kitties are alright." Sonny just nodded and stared ahead at Tawni's almost comforting words. Tawni grabbed her cell phone walked out of the prop house, not that Sonny noticed. She needed confirmation from Emily. She dialed the girl's number.

"Hey Tawni," She answered in a monotone.

"Did you get the kiss? Sonny is here crying about blonde boys and kitties!" Tawni exclaimed.

"I got it done." Emily reassured her.

"Was he convinced?" Tawni asked. She tapped her foot on the ground while she waited for Emily to answer.

"Let's just say I'm way under paid for my acting abilities." Emily said and Tawni could practically hear her smirking.

"Perfect! Move on to step 2!" Tawni said and ended the call. She smirked as welling matching Emily's. She put her cell away and put on a comforting face for Sonny.

* * *

Sorry it's been such a long time! I was like not in writing mood for months and it sucks. Probably the worst writers block in history! haha I hope im getting Sonny a little back into character!


End file.
